The unsaid wish...
by Beelzemon
Summary: The sequel to, "A wish awry".
1. Default Chapter

The unsaid wish…  
  
Summary: A sequel to "A wish awry." When another kid gets his inner desire granted, how will this affect him and others? Also, what will the outcome be when the government tries to use Zeke's DNA to make super soldiers?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or some other things in this story.  
  
  
  
That government thing comes later… MUCH later… Well… It's mentioned here, but it won't be important for several chapters…  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
It was autumn, and the last soccer game of the season was playing out a game that was close. The field was in another part of the city that Zeke lived in, but we aren't focusing on him just yet…  
  
"Not this time!"  
  
The goalie blocked the goal, preventing a tie. His team won, and a blonde boy on the other soccer team felt put out.  
  
"Awww…. I thought I made it…"  
  
He looked around with his blue eyes, trying to spot his father. He saw him, and went over to him. His father meanwhile, was getting a woman's phone number. He got it, and she went to her daughter.  
  
"Hi daddy."  
  
"Gary! How'd it go?"  
  
Gary looked confused.  
  
"Huh? You weren't here?"  
  
"Sorry. I had to answer an emergency call. Someone's dog was hit by a truck."  
  
Gary immediately looked sad.  
  
"That's awful…"  
  
"The dog will be fine. Come on, I'll take you to my clinic…"  
  
"WHEE!!!"  
  
  
  
Gary couldn't keep still for long. He loved the animals at the clinic. His father was a veterinarian, so he did occasionally allow Gary to see the animals. Gary was close to thirteen, but he acted like he was ten. His father, named James, had brown hair, and green eyes. His son got his hair and eye color from his wife, whom he had divorced with. Gary continued to look at the animals, oblivious to the fact he was getting his red uniform dirty.  
  
"I like the lizard…"  
  
The lizard was an iguana, which wasn't common in Naperville. Still, that didn't mean they didn't exist there. James turned on the small TV, and turned on the news.  
  
"And in other news… The hero Justimon has just stopped robbers that were armed with military surplus equipment. As some of you may recall, Justimon showed up last April, and has been seen helping many ever since."  
  
James turned off the TV, a little upset that he was late in turning on the news. He didn't care that much, and went to check on Gary.  
  
"GARY! Put the lizard back in the cage!"  
  
"All right…"  
  
Gary then put the iguana back into the cage…  
  
  
  
"That hurt a lot…"  
  
Zeke was almost killed by those armed robbers. The rifles easily hurt him, and he was bleeding. He managed to get the energy to fly back toward his home, but at the crime scene…  
  
"There it is…"  
  
A man in a black suit collected some blood from the ground, and put it in a vial.  
  
"This should be enough…"  
  
With that, the man grinned. His superiors would be quite happy he got a sample of Justimon's DNA…  
  
  
  
Gary went into his room. He closed the door, and took a notebook out from under his bed. He opened it, and looked through the hand-drawn contents. In it were close to a hundred drawings of Guilmon. Guilmon was Gary's absolute favorite. Gary had also drawn a couple of Growlmon, Wargrowlmon, and Gallantmon pictures, but he had mostly Guilmon. Few of the drawings were poor quality, however. Aside from a couple Guilmon drawings, they all looked spectacular. Gary then put the book back under the bed, and took his Digimon cards out. Gary's fascination with Guilmon had led him to get several Guilmon cards, including one that Calumon shared the picture in. Gary placed his cards back into his desk drawer, and began to play with his D-Power. If you haven't guessed, it was a red one, and his Digimon was Growlmon. It was Guilmon, but he digivolved him so he could do better.  
  
"Gary! You're cousin Samantha's here!" His father shouted from the living room.  
  
Gary stopped playing with his D-Power, and went to see which pet his older cousin brought…  
  
  
  
Gary came into his room, quite tired. Samantha had brought her rabbit, which Gary liked a lot. Samantha was 19, and had red hair, and brown eyes. Gary liked Samantha a lot. She was nice. Gary got into his pajamas. His Guilmon pajamas [don't ask me where to find them, I'm making them up] had light blue Guilmons all over it. He also liked them because they didn't itch. Gary got under the covers, and fell asleep. During the night, it appeared that a ball of light entered through his window while it was closed. The light went around the room, and saw all the Guilmon related items. There were Guilmon toys in a toy bucket, the drawings were left on the desk, and so were the cards. The light then seemed to nod at something [if you could say it could nod], and then flew out of the room. Then it went into the sky, and streaked across it, making it appear to be a shooting star…  
  
  
  
What do you think? 


	2. Beginnings of change...

Can anyone tell me what's up with the reviews? What the heck happened at fanfiction.net?  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 – The beginnings of change…  
  
  
  
"YYYYYYEEEEEEEOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Zeke jumped up in pain. The peroxide hurt bad enough to make him jump while he was still Justimon. Needless to say, it wasn't wise to jump, because he hit his head on the ceiling.  
  
"Honestly Zeke… You take bullets easily, but one drop of peroxide and…" Sonia started.  
  
"Yeah, well the bullets were more like beestings that bled…"  
  
Zeke then finally thought of reverting to his human self. The wounds were still there, but proportionate to what harm they did to Justimon. Now the peroxide wouldn't be put on as many places….  
  
  
  
Gary felt a little different when he woke up. Mostly cold, but also energized. That's when he noticed his pajamas weren't on him. They were in his bed, torn and stretched. Only his underwear was still on him, and they were small.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Gary looked at the time. He was never awake this early. It was 4:00 a.m., and it was still dark out. Gary decided to go to the bathroom while he was up. When he got there, he turned the light on, and looked in the mirror.  
  
"EEP!!!"  
  
He was startled by what he saw. Normally, he was skinny. Now, he was kind of chubby, and his arms and legs matched.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Gary felt his arms. They were tough and muscular. His legs were too.  
  
"Wow! I must be strong…"  
  
Gary looked down at his belly. It seemed a little odd. Gary felt it, and it was just as tough as the muscles on his arms and legs.  
  
"That's funny…"  
  
Gary slightly noticed that his voice was a little different. He didn't know why, but he didn't seem to mind…  
  
  
  
"Gary? Wake up. It's time for school. Gary?"  
  
James was worried when he saw that Gary wasn't in his bed. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder and jumped.  
  
"You're silly…"  
  
"Wha?"  
  
James turned around and saw that Gary was all ready for school. He was about to congratulate him, when he noticed that Gary looked different…  
  
"Gary?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Gary? You look…different…"  
  
"I know. I woke up, and when I looked in the mirror, I looked like this."  
  
James looked over his son. Gary's outfit was a little small, and his pale gut poked out from it. James also noticed something that worried him more than the growth spurt…  
  
"Gary, did you're eyes look different too?"  
  
"My eyes?"  
  
Gary went to look in the mirror again. His eyes where no longer blue, but instead they were an amber color.  
  
"No. They do now, but they didn't then…"  
  
"That clinches it. I'm calling the school and telling them you're sick."  
  
As James went to use the phone, Gary held his arm as if to try to keep him from calling. Strangely enough, James couldn't break free of the hold, or drag Gary along with him to the phone.  
  
"I'm all right…"  
  
James was shocked when he finally noticed his son's voice was different. It sounded kind of like… kind of like Gary was younger than he appeared.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"I… Gary?"  
  
James moved some of Gary's hair over his ears. Just as he thought, they were red, like he had an ear infection. The only difference was that they were only red toward the top.  
  
"Gary, I think you're sick. You don't want the others to get sick, do you?"  
  
"No… I'll stay home…" Gary said sounding depressed.  
  
Gary let go of James' arm, and he could once again go to the phone. Gary was upset. He wanted to meet his friends today. One of them promised she'd give him a rare Guilmon card today.  
  
"Maybe tomorrow…"  
  
Gary sighed. Then he noticed that his hair was getting in his face. He swung his head back to get it out of his face, and uncovering his ears. If James had fully uncovered his ears, he'd have noticed they're also pointy…  
  
  
  
James had the day off today, so he used the time to workout in is garage, where he kept his weight set. He was attempting to lift a one hundred and fifty pound barbell when Gary walked in.  
  
"Need help?"  
  
James remembered the times he pretended to need help to make Gary feel strong. He nodded, and Gary went over and took hold of the bar with one hand. James noticed he was treating it like a dumbbell.  
  
"Gary… It's heavier than it looks…"  
  
"Really?"  
  
Then James began to push the barbell up, and Gary was pulling it up. Then Gary heard something…  
  
"The phone is ringing… I'll be right back…"  
  
The moment Gary let go of the barbell; it suddenly felt a lot heavier to James, and he had great difficulty trying to lift it to put it back up.  
  
'Did Gary actually… That's not possible… is it?'  
  
Gary walked back into the garage.  
  
"It's the clinic… They said they need you there now."  
  
"I'll be there as soon as possible."  
  
"… You can't lift it, can you? Hold on…"  
  
Gary then grabbed hold of the barbell and began to help James get it back onto the weight set. James was shocked at how much lighter the barbell seemed to be. Then when he and Gary got the heavy object in place to put it back, James let go, but Gary didn't…  
  
"It 's not heavy… see?"  
  
James couldn't believe his eyes. His son was holding the weight up with one hand like it was a five-pound weight…  
  
  
  
"I thought you said I was sick… Aren't you afraid the animals will get sick?"  
  
"Most animals don't get human illnesses to my knowledge…"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The animals won't get sick from being with people that are sick…"  
  
"Oh…"  
  
James had to take Gary to the clinic because he was afraid to leave Gary at home alone. He also didn't want Gary out of his sight. The thought of his unusual strength made him worry… When they arrived at the clinic, James quickly rushed off to the operating theatre. Then a secretary led Gary to the area where the animals were kept. Gary had been here before. As the secretary left, she thought Gary seemed a little flushed, like he had sunburn over almost his entire body…  
  
  
  
If it takes ANY of you more that one guess as to which Digimon he'll become, you are just as naïve as the Digimon he's turning into. 


	3. The changes truly begin...

Okay, am I the only one having problems updating? I'm asking all people and Digimon out there…  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 – The changes truly begin…  
  
  
  
"Mr. Howard Jones… What brings you to my office?"  
  
"Sir, I have the DNA sample from Justimon. It may be contaminated due to retrieving it from the ground, but I think it'll work…"  
  
"For your sake, it had better…"  
  
  
  
Gary decided to get a soda from the vending machine while he waited. He reached into his pockets for change, but his pockets seemed kind of small. He got out the change, and started putting it into the machine. He had trouble because he couldn't grasp the coins well for some reason. He managed to get his can of Cool Nestea, and get it out off the machine. He squeezed it tightly so it wouldn't slip, but that was a mistake…  
  
"AAAAHHHH!!!!!"  
  
The can's top burst off, spewing the drink all over the lobby. The secretary, Gary, several people waiting for their pets to be looked at, and the people waiting for news about their dog were sprayed with the beverage. The cat's and their owner's weren't very happy…  
  
"Opps… Sorry…"  
  
Since he had enough change left, he was about to try again, when a girl walked up to him…  
  
"Gary? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Dad said I'm sick, but he was afraid to leave me at home… What are you doing…Huh?"  
  
The girl had backed a little away from Gary.  
  
"I don't think I'm sick Tessa…"  
  
Tessa then checked to see if her jeans and T-shirt were stained. They weren't. Tessa was a tomboy, and pretty proud of it. She then checked to see if her brown hair had been soaked. This time, what she checked was wet…  
  
"Now I'm not so sure if I SHOULD give you that Guilmon card…"  
  
"I did say sorry… Wait… What are you doing here?"  
  
"Our dog Butch is in there…" She said as she pointed toward the operating theatre.  
  
Butch was just like he sounded. Big, bad, and strong, but he was a pussycat to friends.  
  
"Butch was hurt… What happened?"  
  
"A truck hit him yesterday. He was supposed to be fine, but they have to operate for something…"  
  
"Um… Tessa, maybe we should have told you that…" Her mother started to say.  
  
Just then, a nurse walked in with a box of puppies that looked like Butch…  
  
"Wait a second… Butch is a girl?????"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why didn't… Hey, where's 'Butchess'?"  
  
"There were too many puppies, so we're still working on that…"  
  
Gary walked off toward where the animals were kept again. Most people don't usually go there, and he was lucky he decided to go there to scratch a nasty itch on his foot. He took his shoe off to get it, but stopped when he saw a foot that wasn't his…  
  
"AAAAHHHH!!!!"  
  
He took his other shoe off. Both feet had two stubby toes that were mostly claw. There was a membrane between the toes, and a claw on the back of each foot. He felt like he had seen them before.  
  
"What's happening to me?"  
  
All the animals began to screech, bark, or whatever they do. That terrified Gary, and he ran out the back entrance, forgetting his shoes…  
  
  
  
Gary knew there was something familiar about his new feet, but he couldn't place from where. He ran a good distance away before he realized he forgot his shoes. Then he figured that he might not need them, seeing as he wasn't about to go back and let anyone see his non-human feet…  
  
  
  
Zeke had a feeling something was happening today. He didn't know what it was, but he had that feeling. He would change into Justimon and check it out, but seeing as he was in school, that wouldn't be a good idea…  
  
  
  
Gary had made it to his home rather quickly considering he was on foot. He knew about the key in the mailbox, and used it to unlock the door and go inside. He locked the door behind him, and ran to his room. He closed his door behind him, and took his notebook out. He skimmed through the pages until he got to one he was looking for. He looked at the drawing's feet…  
  
"AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!! I'M TURNING INTO GUILMON!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
James was very worried. Gary wasn't anywhere at the clinic, and all he found was his shoes. James rushed home, taking the shoes with him. On the way, he noticed that Gary's socks were in the shoes, and in shreds. Also, the shoes seemed like something was in them that they weren't designed for. James didn't think much about it, and continued to drive home.  
  
  
  
Gary felt very strange. He felt his head. His ears had changed entirely into Guilmon's, and he felt spikes in his hair. Then some of that hair started to fall from his head and the rest of his body. His pants felt confining, and he was tempted to remove them. Then he heard a loud rip. He looked behind him, and saw Guilmon's tail, complete with the black patterns. His hands hadn't fully changed yet, but he only had three fingers, and they were claws…  
  
"What's happening to me????"  
  
Gary felt his face stretch out to form Guilmon's muzzle. Then he felt his muscles bulge a bit more, which tore his clothes apart. Then his hair fell out completely. After another minute of changes, he was almost Guilmon. He cried because he knew this could devastate his father, and others. Then he burped from the one soda he did manage to get at the clinic. Smoke came out of his mouth along with it…  
  
"Um… excuse me?"  
  
Then his insides hurt badly. He ran to the bathroom, and vomited in the toilet. His teeth went with it, and they were replaced with many sharp ones. Also, he now had control of his flaming breath. He was now completely Guilmon.  
  
"Oh no…"  
  
Gary hid what little evidence there was of his transformation under his bed. Then he tried to write a note, but he couldn't read what he was writing. He gave up on that, and was about to leave his home to find somewhere to hide, when his father pulled up…  
  
  
  
James checked the mailbox before entering. Just as he hoped, the key was gone, meaning Gary was probably inside. He went in, and when he entered the kitchen, he wound up face to face with a reptilian face that had black patterns on it…  
  
  
  
  
  
This is NOT going to turn out like you think it will… 


	4. A trip to the vet?

I promised that it wouldn't turn out like you'd think it would.  
  
Chapter 3 - A trip to the vet.and BUSTED!!!!!  
  
"WHOA!!!!! Hey, I thought Gary locked your cage door Iggy."  
  
James then picked up the lizard, and put it in its cage in the living room, along with a couple of crickets.  
  
"How'd you get out anyway?"  
  
James then closed and locked the cage door, and got up. He decided to check Gary's room for his son.  
  
Gary was trapped. He needed to get the window clasps open fast, but he also needed to get used to his claws. Luck was partially with him, because he managed to get the window open before James walked in.  
  
"Gary? Are you.WHAT IS THAT?????"  
  
James had no idea what he was looking at. It was a large, bipedal, dinosaur-like creature that was red with black patterns. It was staring at him with amber eyes. Its arms ended in paws that had three claws each. Both feet had only two claws on the front, and one on the back. James was completely clueless about what it was. Meanwhile, Gary was puzzled as to why his father didn't recognize him. Then he remembered that he didn't even look human, let alone like himself. Gary decided it would be best not to say anything. James slowly approached him, and Gary slowly backed toward the window.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
Gary felt a little easier about the situation after his father said that. That didn't mean he knew what he was going to do. His curiosity chose for him as he caught scent of something. Gary walked over toward James, and began sniffing him. He noticed a stronger sense of smell came along with the changes. James meanwhile, had walked toward the phone. He wasn't dialing the police.  
  
"Hello? Yes, this is important. I found something that deserves a look at. What? I'm not sure myself. This is more or less to see if I'm hallucinating from a fever or not. No, I haven't been drinking since the divorce. Well, it looks kind of like. a dinosaur. I'M SERIOUS! Suit yourself. Bye."  
  
Gary had a feeling about whom he called. He decided to continue acting like he couldn't talk. He also decided to keep almost completely silent save for now and then. James went back into Gary's room and closed the window. Then he went into the kitchen and got bait for what he thought was a dinosaur. Since James saw Gary's pointed teeth, he assumed that he was carnivorous. He was about to learn that didn't entirely ring true.  
  
"Huh? You don't like it?"  
  
Gary, although now a Digimon, still didn't like the idea of raw meat. He wrinkled his nose in disgust at the uncooked steak.  
  
"Let's see. Sharp teeth. I don't get it. I was sure you'd like it."  
  
James was confused. How was he supposed to bait the animal onto the flatbed of his truck if he couldn't figure out what it wanted? He had an idea. Since the animals teeth didn't LOOK that sharp, maybe it had acquired a taste for some other foods. James tried a ham sandwich. He was rather pleased to find that it did get it onto the flatbed. James then closed the back end of the flatbed, and tossed a sheet over the animal. He was ready to take the dinosaur to the clinic.  
  
Zeke was one hundred percent sure something wasn't right. Still, he couldn't exactly cut class to salve his curiosity. He thought about patrolling during recess, but since a lot of students went out then, he couldn't patrol during school hours. He was stuck.  
  
James pulled into the parking garage at the clinic, where two other vets were waiting.  
  
"Okay James. Let's see you're 'discovery'." One humored him.  
  
James got out, and took the sheet off of Gary. The other two were shocked. There, sleeping soundly was something that looked like it was supposed to be extinct.  
  
"Oh my gosh!"  
  
"I told you Monica."  
  
Monica pushed her glasses back up as see looked over the sleeping red dinosaur. Her lengthy brown hair reaching past her shoulders. The other vet was nervous. He was afraid it would wake up and eat them. His ID said 'Earl Gulliver'.  
  
"I don't believe this." Earl said.  
  
"I almost didn't either." James told him.  
  
"We should get it to an examination room."  
  
Then Gary woke up. He quickly recognized that he was still in the back of his father's truck. He was hoping this was just a dream. He got up, and looked around. He was at the clinic, just like he figured. He looked up, and remember one time he slept in the back while he was human, and woke up here. He accidentally hit his head on a low pole. That's when Gary realized his posture was no longer human. He leaned forward, letting his tail keep balance for him. He COULD stand straight if he wanted, but the way he was just felt comfortable right now. Then he smelled something. It was familiar, and yet different now. He looked to his right and saw two vets that had backed away from him, smelling like they had been in a cold sweat. Gary felt sad. They were afraid of him. Gary felt like an outcast.  
  
"Let's see. You said that it didn't seem to mind the cold as much as it should."  
  
"Right."  
  
"So that would make it warm-blooded."  
  
"Odd. I can't find one sign of gender."  
  
"That's not important right now."  
  
Gary was getting confused at what they were all saying. He never could keep up with them.  
  
Outside the room, Tessa was listening in. Since it was going to be awhile before 'Butchess' was done, she had decided to sneak around and take a look around the place. She had stopped when she heard three voices talking about 'some kind of dinosaur' that one of them found. She was skeptically, but anything was better than waiting for another few hours in the lobby. Then she heard more of the conversation.  
  
"What have we noted so far?"  
  
"Let's see. It's bipedal, warm-blooded, red in main coloration, with black patterns, amber colored irises, unusual ear-like fins, three claws on each hand."  
  
"We can all see that."  
  
"I'm sorry, but it isn't easy getting information on it."  
  
"Well, the spine does run clear to the end of the tail. unless what I feel down it's back isn't its backbone."  
  
"That's something else that's obvious. I just don't get it. What is this thing?"  
  
"Maybe we should get ready to take an X-ray."  
  
"Well. that might give us something."  
  
Tessa then heard footsteps. She quickly hid behind a medicine cabinet as three vets left the room and went down the hall toward radiology.  
  
"It's now or never."  
  
Tessa went to the door and looked inside. She froze.  
  
"They.they weren't kidding."  
  
There, looking around was a red, dinosaur. Tessa thought she saw it from somewhere. Then on instinct she took a card out of her pocket and looked at it. Her jaw dropped. The image on the card was identical. It was Guilmon.  
  
/////////////////////////  
  
BUSTED!!!!!!!!!! Well, not yet anyway. This is an interlude.  
  
Skullsatamon: Why is there an interlude?  
  
Beelzemon: I don't know.  
  
Skullsatamon: HEY!!!!! I CAN TELL YOU ABOUT THIS CARTOON I LIKE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Beelzemon: Unless it's rated higher that 'PG', I probably won't be interested.  
  
Skullsatamon: It's called 'Captain Planet'. I AM SO GLAD CARTOON NETWORK BROUGHT IT BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Beelzemon: I don't care about your 'Star man'.  
  
Skullsatamon: (Ignoring Beelzemon.) That last episode with Duke Nukem was good.  
  
Beelzemon: HUH?????? YOU MEAN THE POTTY MOUTH SMART GUY WITH THE BLAZING GUNS?????????  
  
Skullsatamon: ...What the heck are you talking about? I mean the glowing yellow guy.  
  
Beelzemon: . You just gave me a great idea for a humor fic.  
  
Skullsatamon: Uh-oh..  
  
///////////////////////  
  
Gary saw Tessa walk into the room he was in. He knew he could never fool her into thinking he was a dinosaur. Especially since she had a Guilmon card with her.  
  
'Maybe if I hold still, she'll think I'm a doll or something. Just as long as I don't say anything.'  
  
Tessa was certain that something was familiar about this Guilmon. She decided to tickle it to see if it moved. It did. Gary immediately started laughing and trying to get away from her. Since no one would be around for a bit, she continued the tickle assault.  
  
"I know you can't stand this much longer."  
  
"Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha!!!!! PLEASE STOP!!!!!! HA-HA-HA-HA!!!!!!!"  
  
She got what she wanted. She got him to talk, and was certain she heard that voice earlier today. As the Digimon got over the tickling, she dropped the bomb.  
  
"GARY?????"  
  
Gary knew he was in big trouble, and definitely couldn't deny being Gary without speaking, and she heard his altered voice earlier and connected it to Gary. He could think of only one thing to say.  
  
"Oh boy."  
  
  
  
BUSTED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. The government takes action

STUPID INTERNET!!!!!!!! I CAN'T GET MY FILES UP WHEN I NEED TO!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fanfiction.net had BETTER get the problems completely fixed, or I'm going to.  
  
Machinedramon: As I said before, if they used parts I provide, this wouldn't happen.  
  
Beelzemon: But you're too afraid about the consequences of going out in public. Whatever.  
  
Machinedramon: Why don't I just blow you're head off? The world could do without you.  
  
Beelzemon: Crap.  
  
(Then a black robot blows a giant plasma hole through Machinedramon.)  
  
Forte: Let me guess. for once, you're glad I'm around.  
  
Beelzemon: Yup.  
  
Chapter 4 - The Government takes action.  
  
"Gary??? What on earth happened to you?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Tessa stared at Gary for a while longer. Then she grabs his hand, and leads him out the back way.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing???"  
  
"Trust me, you don't want to wind up under the knife, do you?"  
  
Gary was somewhat confused by the figure of speech, but kept his mouth shut. Tessa took him outside, and they left to places unknown.  
  
"Gentlemen, this DNA sample you see here is from that hero Justimon that showed up around April.."  
  
The board of people looks at the projector screen.  
  
"But that sample has only traces of human DNA. WHAT THE HELL IS HE????"  
  
"We're presently working with it to create performance enhancers to make for better soldiers. We've found a willing test subject."  
  
Then a man in a leather jacket walks in. When he removes his sunglasses, you can see he's actually around eighteen. His blonde, spiky hair seemed somehow out of place, since it was clean. His tan skin showed how often he was outside.  
  
"I'd rather be called by my name. It's Tyrone."  
  
"Right. Anyway, his background as a bounty hunter helps test the performance enhancer's effects."  
  
"Whatever, as long as I'm paid if I'm still breathing after you get me high on whatever you called it. And DON'T try to kill me after you have your fun. Colton taught me how to deal with people like that."  
  
". Why would you even THINK we'd do that?"  
  
"Gotta be careful." Tyrone said as he had his hands ready to grab his sawed off shotgun if he needed it.  
  
". Anyway, Tyrone has given us data to compare with after we use the enhancer on him. Also, the enhancer is nearing completion. From what I heard, it should be done today." The general continued.  
  
Then a scientist walked in.  
  
"Sir, we finished screening it, but we can't guarantee anything without a test."  
  
"Looks like I came in time." Tyrone said, "What do I do? Bend over while you stick a needle in my @$$?"  
  
"A-HEM!!!!" A woman said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ugh. For your information, it's a simple injection in your arm. We're not sure how long it'll take, but I don't think it'll take longer than a week."  
  
"A WEEK OFF DUTY?????? I had BETTER be getting paid a lot for this. So. when does it happen?"  
  
"You were just injected."  
  
"HUH???"  
  
Tyrone looks at his arm, and notices the scientist placing a band-aid on part of his arm. Tyrone tears it off as soon as he's done.  
  
"I'd rather get an infection then get caught with a band-aid covered with bunnies on my arm."  
  
"Suit yourself."  
  
Tyrone takes a bandana out of his pocket, and ties it around his head.  
  
"So. how 'bout a date, good looking?"  
  
". I'd rather stick to men MY age."  
  
"HEY!!!!"  
  
We find ourselves in a target range. Tyrone's firing at targets with his sawed off shotgun, while the others are recording the data.  
  
"Is he doing better?"  
  
"No."  
  
Tyrone continued to fire, until his forehead began to hurt. He held his head in pain. It felt like his forehead was being torn open. A scientist ran up to him.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. just give me some Tylenol."  
  
The scientist gives him two pills, and Tyrone swallows them. Then he resumes his practice.  
  
"General. He's actually getting WORSE."  
  
"WHAT??????"  
  
Meanwhile, Tyrone decided to take his bandana off. He figured that it was too tight, and he'd put it back on when he was done. Then he resumed firing.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?????? Now he's getting all his shots dead center."  
  
Tyrone felt pleased with the results of this exercise. He picked up his bandana, and tied it back up before the General walked in.  
  
"Tyrone. I'm not sure how to rank your new results. at first, you matched the previous test, then you dipped down, and finally, you went up. What happened?"  
  
"Got a headache."  
  
Tyrone felt kind of odd. like he accidentally tied the bandana over one of his eyes. but he was certain that it only covered his forehead. Also, he felt like his skin was kind of. different somehow.  
  
"Can I go take a nap? I'd like to get rid of the headache."  
  
"Certainly. you might need the rest. you look a bit pale."  
  
Tyrone would have laughed at that, but he didn't feel like laughing. He headed toward a bathroom, and was surprised by his reflection.  
  
"What on earth???? My skin IS pale. wait a second."  
  
He looked harder. He could swear that it was a very pale blue.  
  
"I must be hallucinating from that shot."  
  
Tyrone took his bandana off to tie it looser on his head, and got another shock.  
  
"I'm going to talk to them about these hallucinations. I see a third eye right there."  
  
He didn't honestly think it was an illusion though. When he took the bandana off that eye, the feeling that one of his eyes was covered left.  
  
"Don't tell me that."  
  
Tyrone closed his left eye, then his right. Then he closed the middle eye. The mirror showed that it was closed.  
  
"If I may borrow a line from Agent Hobbes, 'Aw crap.'"  
  
Tyrone put his bandana back on, and prepared to confront the General about it.  
  
  
  
If you can't guess what's happening to him, then you're probably hopeless.  
  
Machinedramon's head: OH GREAT. YOU FOUND THE LOOPHOLE IN THE BET..  
  
Beelzemon: Yup. 


	6. Big problems...

First off, the bet involves the story 'Tamers' bloodlines'. Second, the loophole was that I had to make Beelzemon (Me, incase you didn't know) a villain in a story of mine. Note 'A'.  
  
Anyway, the people at Fanfiction.net are slacking off a might. I can't read a few of my new reviews, and it's hell trying to reread my new chapters. Also, they're cutting of some periods in here.  
  
Chapter 5 - Big problems.  
  
Tyrone was definitely upset when he entered the General's office. One of the scientists was in there as well, and for a short time, Tyrone was mentally undressing her. He stopped though, remembering why he came.  
  
"Tyrone, I thought you were going to lie down.."  
  
"Well, I just thought I'd stop by and say your little wonder drug's kicked it in the clutch during the test shooting."  
  
"I should think so, since you look older." The scientist noted.  
  
Tyrone looked down. He DID look older, and buffer to boot although he was still lanky.  
  
"Uh. well, that's part of it. BUT WHAT THE HELL'S IN THAT DRUG!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"We screened out certain genetic strands from Justimon's DNA to make it."  
  
"WELL IT'S DOING SOMETHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tyrone shouted as he ripped off his bandana, unveiling his third eye and scaring the wits out of the two.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!!!"  
  
Tyrone never noticed his change in behavior before. Now that he had his shotgun out and pointed toward the two of them, he noticed it, but he enjoyed it.  
  
"FIX THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET ME A CURE OR AN ANTIDOTE OR SOMETHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"We can.."  
  
Tyrone knew what she was going to say, so he abruptly cut her off by shooting a bullet into her side. He assumed she was dead. Then he turned his sights on the General. He smirked, revealing his new fangs before ending the General's life.  
  
Tessa stopped in an alley a few blocks from the clinic. She wanted to get Gary further, but she couldn't run any further, although she didn't doubt Gary could.  
  
"All right Gary, how this happen?"  
  
"I said I don't know. I just woke up this morning, and I changed during the day."  
  
"Wait a second."  
  
Tessa took out her card keeper from her book bag. She flipped through it until she found what she was looking for.  
  
"You've heard of that hero Justimon, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, does this prove anything to you?"  
  
Tessa showed him a Digimon card of Justimon. However, Gary dropped it easily. He still needed time to adjust to claws. He managed to pick it up, and hold it carefully.  
  
"Wow! He has his own card?"  
  
Tessa put her forehead into her palm. Gary was never THIS naïve before. She was somewhat afraid that his personality changed along with the rest of him.  
  
"Turn the card OVER!"  
  
Gary carefully turned the card over, revealing the all too familiar back of a Digimon card.  
  
"What? Justimon's."  
  
"A Digimon. and I wouldn't be surprised if he was a kid too."  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
Gary sniffed the air. Tessa was beginning to feel uneasy about it when he began sniffing around her butt.  
  
"CUT THAT OUT!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Then Gary stuck a claw into her pants pocket, and pulled out a cookie. Then he put it in his mouth, and swallowed it whole.  
  
"Oh. THAT'S what you were doing."  
  
"What'd you think I was doing?" Gary asked.  
  
Tessa didn't answer him.  
  
Within the hole-filled walls of the government complex, Tyrone had finished ventilating everyone he could find. By now, his skin was obviously a shade of blue, but not a deep shade of it. Also, the irises of all three eyes had turned red, and his fingers ended in claws instead of fingernails. When he spoke, his voice was rougher and deeper.  
  
"That'll teach you not to mess with Beelzemon."  
  
His sanity had clearly gone, and somehow, he knew what he had become. Also, he thought like the Digimon he now was.  
  
"I'm still hungry." Gary said.  
  
"Well you took my only cookie, and I'd be happy if you wouldn't stick your claws in my pants or sniff around my butt again."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
The more Tessa heard him, the more she realized that his voice was a dead ringer for the voice of Guilmon from the show. Then she heard a low rumbling. It wasn't Gary's stomach.  
  
"Ah.maybe we should get moving."  
  
"Why?" Gary asked.  
  
Rain answered his question.  
  
"THAT'S why."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Gary and Tessa continued on they way. Soon however, Gary gave in to another quirk from his Guilmon side.  
  
"GARY!!!!!!! We need to get mo.AIIEEE!!!!! IT'S COLD!!!!!!!!"  
  
Gary had stopped to play in the puddles. A splash from his tail had soaked almost every part of Tessa's person that the rain didn't.  
  
"Oops. sorry."  
  
Then Gary quit goofing off and followed Tessa. Then Tessa was running across a street when a van came careening down the street, unaware she was going to run out. The driver hit the brakes, and she held her arms up in defense. Miraculously, the van stopped right in front of her.  
  
"Whoa!!!! This thing has some dam good traction and brakes."  
  
Tessa would have been glad to argue the point if the driver didn't look out the window and see that she was staring at something behind the van. The driver looked back, and saw a very large dinosaur of sorts that was red with black, had horns, and apparently had white hair. Tessa knew what it was. Gary had somehow digivolved to save her. He had become Growlmon.  
  
Beelzemon: I feel like I used this before, but I didn't. did I???  
  
Forte: Got me. although I wish I could have seen the 'Touch and Taste' incident. BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Beelzemon: I'm going to kill that author named Mouko one of these days. because those two stories he wrote wound up happening.  
  
Forte: TOUCH AND TASTE!!!!!!! TOUCH AND TASTE!!!!!!!!! BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA- HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Beelzemon: (Snaps) NEVER, EVER MENTION THE TOUCH AND TASTE INCIDENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Forte: Ha-ha. OH SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Guess who gets a Corona Destroyer to the torso..) 


	7. The discovery...

Okay, this needs to get an update.  
  
Forte: I.. Hate. YOUUUUUU!!!!!!!  
  
(Forte's lying on the floor, twitching.)  
  
Beelzemon: Get over it. your auto repairs will fix it. so be glad I didn't dunk you in saltwater after shooting you.  
  
Forte: DAMN!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 6 - The discovery.  
  
""AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The driver screamed as he ran from Gary.  
  
Tessa knew that the giant red dinosaur with the wild white hair had saved her, and was a friend of hers, AND that it was a Digimon, but that didn't make her any less afraid.  
  
'OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!! FIRST HE GETS TURNED INTO A DIGIMON, AND THEN HE DIGIVOLVES!?!?!?!?! HOW MUCH OF HIS HUMANITY IS THERE AND HOW MUCH IS GONE??????????'  
  
Tessa started to slowly back off, and then turned to run. Gary saw this, but he knew if he went after her, it'd make it worse. He just sat there, with large tears in his amber eyes.  
  
"He shot me! WHY THE HELL DID TYRONE SHOOT ME????"  
  
The first scientist Tyrone shot was still alive, although quite worse for wear. When she woke up, she immediately had to get her first aid kit from her lab. Lucky for her Tyrone uses bullets instead of slag shells in his shotgun, or she would have been dead hours ago.  
  
"Why'd he even change like that for that matter?"  
  
Monica, the scientist, limped to her computer. From when she was removing the bullet from her side, she found out that it missed most vital parts of the body. Her spine was the one it hit. Since she already had surgery to replace part of her spine, it didn't paralyze her, but it caused the limp until she got to a chiropractor. She was probably the luckiest woman in the world that day.  
  
When Monica was the luckiest woman, Tyrone was the unluckiest man. He no longer had any control of his body, or so it seemed. His mind had forcefully merged with that of the Digimon, although he probably liked it, since they had a lot in common to start with.  
  
"Where's Behemoth? Oh, right."  
  
Tyrone/Beelzemon whistles, and unknown to him, his motorcycle changed into Beelzemon's before responding. Well. maybe he wasn't that unlucky. he got a new motorcycle.  
  
Tessa had run a few feet when she turned to look. Gary hadn't chased after her like she feared. Instead, he was sitting there, crying. She felt like a jerk for running, so she went back. Gary looked up, and seemed a little better now that she was coming back.  
  
"Gary. I'm sorry. it's just that.that. Forget it! Let's just get you somewhere big enough to hide you."  
  
She never usually finished an apology. Gary understood though, and got up. However, then he lied down.  
  
"GARY!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING??????"  
  
Gary then nudged her toward his back.  
  
"NO!!!! YOU HERE ME????? I'M NOT GETTING UP ON YOUR BACK!!!!!!!!!"  
  
She didn't have a choice. He used his tail to scoot her up onto his back, and he stood up before she had a chance to get off. Then he started running.  
  
"GARY!!!!!!!! I MEANT IT!!!!!!!!! LET ME DOWN!!!!!!!!!"  
  
She was starting to slip, so she had no other choice but to grab hold of some of his hair. Gary either didn't notice, or didn't care.  
  
"Where to?" Gary asked on the run.  
  
"You sound like a taxi driver."  
  
"Does this mean I get a tip?"  
  
"How's this for a tip? DON'T EVER MAKE ME RIDE ON YOU AGAIN!!!!!"  
  
"Sorry, but. well. humans aren't very fast."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"By what?"  
  
" 'Humans aren't very fast'. Aren't you one?"  
  
"I said that?"  
  
"Forget it. Anyway, the park is the only place where you could hide and not get noticed going in or out easily. Few people go there when it's raining."  
  
Gary and Tessa eventually arrive at the park, which is the same one Zeke first learned he was becoming a Digimon when he sent Tyler into the lake. Gary then lied down, letting Tessa off his back.  
  
"It's about time."  
  
"Aw. come on. you enjoyed it."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"Well."  
  
A loud rumbling cut off Gary. This time, it WAS his stomach.  
  
"Um. I'm hungry."  
  
"Oh great."  
  
James and the other veterinarians had searched the clinic, but there was no sign of the dinosaur. They also couldn't find the daughter of the couple that owned the dog and her puppies. James thought it was crazy, but something lead him to believe the missing two had run away together. He also wanted to get home, and see if Gary was alive and hiding at home.  
  
James returned home, and searched everywhere in the house, but what turned up terrified him. Hidden under the bed was some hair and shreds of the clothes Gary had when he ran off. He feared the worst.  
  
'Wait a second. how could a dinosaur be clever enough to hide it's victim's remains? It can't.'  
  
James searched around for blood, hoping there was none, and hoping that the red reptile missed it's target and accidentally brushed them down there with it's tail.  
  
"I'm sure Gary probably got away. the window was open. wait a second."  
  
He checked the window. As he hoped, there was no blood, but he was terrified just the same.  
  
"Claw marks? It's like it was trying to get out."  
  
James decided to continue looking around. After awhile, James was satisfied that there was no blood anywhere. He was Gary got away, and the reptilian thing had probably gotten curious about the window latch. James then realized he had neglected to call the police to report Gary missing. On the way to the phone, he felt like a terrible father for not doing this sooner. On the way though, his eyes chanced to look into the bathroom. In the mirror, he saw something red being reflected. Curious, he went in to look, and also felt like he saw the thing before he found it in Gary's room. When he found out what the red was he was repulsed. Blood was in the toilet. It was like someone had vomited in there, and blood came out with it. Then he knew SOMETHING had happened when he saw teeth in the toilet as well.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO GARY??????????"  
  
Then James remembered he saw a paper in Gary's room. He went in there, and looked at it. It was completely illegible.  
  
'I can't read this. it's like. like.'  
  
Then James' foot kicked a notebook he never noticed before. He picked it up and looked through it. He was shocked at how many drawings resembled the thing he took to the clinic. Then it clicked. He opened Gary's desk, remembering where Gary told him he kept his favorite Digimon cards. James grabbed one and looked at it. He gasped in shock, and let the card fall. On it was a Guilmon.  
  
"I can't believe you ate that much." Tessa stated.  
  
"I was hungry."  
  
"My mom's going to kill me."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Then Gary yawned. It was easy to notice. He lied down.  
  
"So sleepy.."  
  
Gary then fell asleep. Tessa could hear his breathing as he slumbered. She got up to leave, but somewhere inside her, she felt pity for Gary. She walked over to him, and used his side for a pillow, as she too felt tired. As she started to nod off, Gary noticed she was there, and brought his tail around to act like a cover.  
  
Forte: What a weird way to fall in love.  
  
Beelzemon: I underestimated your repair system.  
  
Forte: No. you had to rewrite some parts remember. that, and I still can't move anything below my metal @$$.  
  
Beelzemon: . That's not a vision I need.  
  
Forte: What? It's the butt of my armor. Got a problem with that?  
  
Beelzemon: You CAN take the armor off.  
  
Forte: . ECK!!!!!! I see what you mean. 


	8. Gary has a problem...

Haven't made a new chapter in a while, have I? I've been busy. There's the little issue of Alex Warlorn thinking that I have a beef with him. Forte's the one with the vendetta, moron.  
  
Forte: It doesn't help that you're borrowing a couple of his techniques for your fics.  
  
Beelzemon: I thought over a few things. and I guess his way makes for a better story.  
  
Forte: What are you saying???? HE'S A DAMN ASSHOLE FOR THAT!!!!!!!!  
  
Beelzemon: There's also his point that I need to work on portraying emotions in the fic. I have the small problem of MY emotions. I can't express my emotions like I want to.Anger is what I almost always show. I CAN'T EXPRESS SORROW; SO SHUT YOUR MOUTH WARLORN!!!!!!! YOU HEAR ME????????? SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH ABOUT HOW I PORTRAY EMOTIONS IN MY FICS!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU TRY DOING IT WITHOUT BEING ABLE TO EXPRESS YOUR EMOTIONS!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Forte: . You have problems.  
  
Beelzemon: I KNOW what the emotions are, and I can tell how others are feeling, but I just can't fully express myself. Happiness isn't easy; sorrow and mourning are non-existent if you're judging by expression, and anger's too easy.  
  
Forte: That just sounds like you're a natural hot head.  
  
Beelzemon: WHY YOU.. Forget it.  
  
Forte: ???  
  
Beelzemon: I'm just going to put up the next chapter, and THEN I'll get back at you on Mortal Kombat 4.  
  
Forte: . I think you're taking your problem of emotions a little TOO seriously. especially if you'd try to force a change.  
  
Chapter 7 - Gary has a problem.  
  
"ZEKE!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I was hungry."  
  
"It'd help if you weren't. um. Monodramon right now."  
  
Zeke, although fully able to take human form, was still essentially a Digimon. Therefore, when he got tired, he took the form of Monodramon. Zeke thought of his human identity somewhat as his Champion form. However, he never told his mother that he felt like that. Who knows how she'll react.  
  
". I.well."  
  
"I swear. if you keep up these midnight runs for snacks, we'll have one hell of a grocery bill."  
  
Zeke then felt like he was needed somewhere. Why, he wasn't sure. Luckily, he had enough energy to become Justimon after his snack.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sonia asked the Justimon form Zeke took.  
  
"Something doesn't feel right. I'm going to check it out. Oh, and sorry about the food."  
  
Zeke went outside, and flew off. Sonia was concerned about him, but she felt a little better, knowing he could handle himself.  
  
"I can't believe I'm out flying around, in the middle of the night, during a thunderstorm, over some feeling."  
  
Zeke, despite his sharp eyes, couldn't spot Gary or Tessa in the blackness of the night, partially because Gary had returned to Guilmon form. Zeke then flew past them, but he could tell that something was out here, and he needed to find it.  
  
"All right. party time."  
  
Tyrone. Um. Beelzemon. had found a nightclub to go to. Now, he had the full appearance of Beelzemon, and the mind and personality to match. He went inside, and the bouncer stopped him.  
  
"What gives? Let me in!"  
  
"Sorry, but I doubt you're on the list."  
  
"THEN CHECK IT, DAMN YOU!!!!"  
  
"With that kind of behavior, you expect me to bother checking for you?"  
  
"Then how's THIS????"  
  
Tyrone jabbed one of his shotguns into the brawny guy's torso. However, the bouncer thought it was a bluff. If only he took him seriously. Then he might still be a bouncer, and still be alive.  
  
Tessa woke up with her head on a Guilmon's side. It was still raining, but it had lightened a bit. She got up, and nudged Gary's side to wake him.  
  
"Gary? Gary!"  
  
He slowly woke up, and then growled at Tessa. She backed away from him.  
  
"AHH!!!!"  
  
Tessa wasn't sure if Gary was still in control of himself, but she wasn't willing to find out the hard way.  
  
"Gary????" Tessa asked, fear apparent in her voice.  
  
Gary yawned before answering.  
  
"What?" Gary asked, as if everything were normal.  
  
"Why'd you growl at me!?!?!?!" Tessa half shouted.  
  
"Huh? I growled at you?"  
  
"You don't remember???"  
  
"Did I growl??"  
  
"Never-mind."  
  
Tessa was beginning to fear that Gary wasn't done changing, even though his body was a perfect match to Guilmon's.  
  
"Let's see. what the hell could have caused Tyrone to change?"  
  
Monica ran a scan on a sample of Tyrone's DNA that had the drug in it. She watched as an energy presence previously unseen in Justimon's DNA react to Tyrone's. She didn't know it, but she had found out how Justimon came to be.  
  
"Thank God it's a school holiday." Tessa said to herself.  
  
Gary then ran after something he caught scent of. Tessa didn't smell it until they were virtually on top of it. Tessa then turned and heaved into a dumpster as Gary stole an uncooked steak from the loading section of a butcher shop, and ate it outside. She was definitely starting to fear what was happening to Gary.  
  
"Thank God it's a school holiday." Zeke said to himself.  
  
Zeke could feel that there was something in the city he needed to find. He could feel it. It was another Digimon. He was thankful as the rain let up, and the day broke. Now he could see what he was looking for. Down below, a Guilmon was apparently trying to comfort a little girl. Why, he couldn't tell. He decided to go down to find out.  
  
"What's wrong?" Gary asked Tessa.  
  
By now, Tessa had stopped vomiting.  
  
"Do you realize you just ATE raw meat???"  
  
"It smelled okay to me."  
  
Tessa was visibly upset. She listed off Gary's changes in her head. He commented that humans aren't very fast, as if he wasn't human, he growled at her, and now he was eating raw meat.  
  
'What next? Will he think that he's been a Guilmon his whole life? Damn. I jinxed it.'  
  
"What on earth is going on down there??" A voice called down from atop a building.  
  
Both Tessa and Gary looked up. They both saw someone with a visor and a red scarf. Tessa saw Justimon. Gary saw another Digimon. Justimon jumped down, and Gary growled at him.  
  
"Okay. what did I do to you?" Justimon asked Gary.  
  
"It's not his fault. he was a friend of mine, and. well."  
  
Justimon began to think. Then Gary started gnawing on his leg.  
  
"That doesn't hurt you now." Justimon told the aggressive Digimon.  
  
"Gary. what happened to you?" Tessa asked, praying for an intelligible answer, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
Justimon then began to mutter something.  
  
"Another kid that wished to become a Digimon? I nearly had a heart attack when it happened to me, and I nearly had one again finding out I'm not alone."  
  
Tessa caught part of it.  
  
"Wait a second. were you a kid when you became Justimon?"  
  
Zeke snapped to attention.  
  
"What? Me? What're you talking about?" He lied.  
  
"DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH ME!!!!!! THERE'S ENOUGH GOING ON WITHOUT THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Um. yeah, only I became Cyberdramon first. Still. this is beyond me. I only was influenced by the Digimon's personality. but he's. well."  
  
Gary then quit gnawing on Zeke's leg, and took another steak instead. Tessa's eyes starting to well up more when she saw him disregard human behavior, and she started crying.  
  
Forte: DAMN YOU STRAIGHT TO HELL FOR THAT BEELZEMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Beelzemon: At least I'm finally getting over my problems of expression. I just realized. I DON'T HAVE ANY REASON TO BE SAD!!!!!!!!! Geez. I think I have a concussion from Inuyasha-kun's hammer.  
  
Forte: . Damn. he only hit you once, and that was a while ago. DAMN! HE HIT YOU THAT HARD???????  
  
Beelzemon: Well. actually, I was working on my acting.  
  
Forte: Acting? NO WONDER YOU ACTED LIKE SOME TEAR-JERKING PANSY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FOOLED ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Beelzemon: I need the acting practice. I'm going to ask Snake for my last stash of magazines back, and I don't think he'll willingly give them up.  
  
Forte: Why would Solid Snake want Digimon mag..  
  
Beelzemon: The last stash ISN'T Digimon magazines.  
  
Forte: . You're right. you'll need those acting skills just trying to pretend to be sorry for the 'fire in the hole' incident. 


	9. Shattered memories...

Spy guy, SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!!!! BOTH OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!! I'm working on becoming a TF writer, so what the hell do you expect????  
  
Forte: . At least he has ONE story that Warlorn didn't taint with his methods.  
  
Beelzemon: Make that two. And another thing, the mental changes ARE NOT PERMANENT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Forte: Warlorn's can't be said they're permanent either, can they?  
  
Beelzemon: Besides. I have something far worse than you can ever imagine.  
  
Forte: I thought you lent that to Inuyasha-kun for borrowing his mallet.  
  
Beelzemon: The reproduction alone is better than Spy Guy's stuff. BULMA'S FRYING PAN!!!!!!!!!! EVEN SAYJINS FEAR IT!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Forte: Better idea. why not force the guy into being the victim of a repeat of the 'fire in the hole' incident.  
  
Beelzemon: I thought you had a grudge.  
  
Forte: (Smirks) As long as I can cause chaos again, I'll turn a blind eye to it.  
  
Beelzemon: Right. I'll get the cherry bombs, and you get the lighter fluid.  
  
Chapter 8 - Shattered memories.  
  
Gary starting to think while eating the second steak.  
  
'Who are those two behind me? Who's this 'Gary' they're talking about? Wait a second. Gary. I was called Gary, wasn't I? Why does she look familiar? Huh? This doesn't feel right.'  
  
Gary stopped chewing the steak, and spit out what was still in his mouth. Both Zeke and Tessa were quite surprised at his behavior, until he showed that he was at least less feral.  
  
"I guess I got carried away."  
  
"Gary?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
Gary started looking around before he eventually caught on.  
  
"Me?" He asked, pointing to himself with his claw.  
  
"At least he's not trying to gnaw on my leg again."  
  
"I did that?"  
  
Gary was slipping between himself, and his Digimon persona. For the time, his Digimon side was winning, but the fact he was thinking, and behaving in human-like fashion made it possible to help him remember.  
  
Tyrone at the bar, trying to piece together what was left of his psyche.  
  
'This seems so familiar to me.'  
  
"What'll it be, stranger?" The bartender asked him.  
  
"Huh? Umm. A High Stakes special."  
  
The bartender then began to prepare the drink.  
  
'A High Stakes special? Why'd I ask for something like that? I don't even know what it is. or do I? Why'd I even come to THIS bar? There's several around here with livelier nightlife.'  
  
"Here you go, but how'd you know about it? The only one that ever asked for one was Tyrone, and I haven't seen him in a while. He suggested I mix vodka and some other things in one drink. he's the only one until now to even try."  
  
"Hmm. Not anymore."  
  
Then Tyrone/Beelzemon drank the drink in front of him. It had a strong kick in it, and not just for his taste buds.  
  
"Gary."  
  
"Um. my name's Guilmon."  
  
"No it isn't. Anyway, this is where you live."  
  
Gary looked at the house along the cul-de-sac road. It was one floor, but roomy from what he could tell. Seeing it made him remember some things, although the memories were altered slightly.  
  
"Hey! I remember being raised by my daddy Veedramon."  
  
"Ugh! This is getting nerve racking trying to help him remember. I'd better change."  
  
Zeke then returned to his human form, taking Tessa and Gary by surprise.  
  
"Wow! You can take human form???" Gary asked.  
  
"I AM human. I just can take Digimon form." Zeke told him, "Which you did, but you think your Digimon form's the real one."  
  
Gary was easily confused.  
  
"Um. could to repeat that?"  
  
Zeke was tired, not having slept for a long time.  
  
"Tessa, I'm sorry, but I've been up all night looking over the city and I need sleep. I know you need help trying to get him to remember, but try asking his father. I told my mother about my change after all."  
  
Zeke then walked off, not risking getting seen.  
  
Tyrone paid the bill, and left the tavern. He still felt like his mind was in pieces, but then again, it didn't help he had five of those specials. He wasn't drunk. it's just that new memories rushed in after the first one, and smaller memories after the rest. He mounted his motorcycle, and sped off, nearly running down some silver haired kid. If he looked back, he'd have seen that kid become Justimon.  
  
James answered the door. Tessa was standing there, and so was the red dinosaur he saw earlier. If he was right, it was his son.  
  
"Hello Tessa. um. interesting friend there." He said, not immediately wanting to reveal what he thought.  
  
"Um. Mr. Cook, sir. I.um.."  
  
"This involves Gary, doesn't it?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Come inside, and I'll explain."  
  
While James talked to Tessa, Gary looked around. Everything he saw was familiar. He was trying his hardest to put together the memories correctly. Some of them seemed impossible, since instead of his human self, his Guilmon form took the place of that in his memories. The people in them were also Digimon, save for one person.  
  
"Tessa.."  
  
As each memory unfolded, Tessa remained human in them, and that alone was slowly righting the memories until at last, everyone was human save for Gary in them.  
  
"I still don't get it."  
  
Soon, Tessa had to leave, and Gary had come to say good-bye. James had learned that Gary's memory was etchy at best right now. Still, he would try his best to help Gary remember. However, fate would do that for him, as Justimon went sailing into a fence. Then Beelzemon came up to him, guns pointed at him.  
  
"I gave to a chance to live. too bad you didn't take it."  
  
Beelzemon then noticed a girl nearby. He thought he might as well have some fun.  
  
"You first."  
  
Beelzemon squeezed the trigger.  
  
"NO!!!!!!"  
  
As the shots rang out, Gary finally remembered. His hidden crush on Tessa had saved his mind, and now he was saving her.  
  
"WHAT THE????????"  
  
Tessa looked up to see why Beelzemon shouted that. Instead, she saw metal shinning in the breaking storm. She cried tears of joy, and hugged the taller figure. Underneath his helmet, Gary smiled. Beelzemon scowled at the sight of Gary's new shield, which bore the Crest of Courage, and a Triforce. Gary's scarlet cloak moved slightly in the wind. Gary had become the sacred knight Digimon called Gallantmon.  
  
Forte: . How original.NOT!!!!!  
  
Beelzemon: IT'S SOMETHING!!!!!!!!  
  
Forte: So. What was that second TF story that doesn't include Warlorn's methods?  
  
Beelzemon: One still in planning. Indiana Jones will be the TF victim.  
  
Forte: (Eye twitches) Indiana Jones.. Will. WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Forte kicks Beelzemon in the groin, then pulls the back part of the pants open, dumps the lighter fluid in, and drops in a lit cherry bomb.)  
  
Forte: FOR THAT, YOU WILL SUFFER FROM "MY" 'FIRE IN THE HOLE' INCIDENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Beelzemon: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
{BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!}  
  
Beelzemon: AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY BUTT'S ON FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY TAIL'S ON FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Forte: DIE!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Cupid works in strange ways...

Something to make him suffer.Hmm.  
  
Beelzemon: DON'T YOU DARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Forte: Just for that, I will. Connect electric wires to the water in the toilet and.  
  
Beelzemon: .damn you Forte.  
  
Forte: Don't interrupt me.Connect electric wires to the water in the toilet, and then say the 'forbidden phrase'. It's non lethal if you don't have too high of a voltage.  
  
I did this before. If you called Cage 'Numb Nuts' two years ago in April, it would have been fitting.  
  
Beelzemon: Please don't go any farther.  
  
Forte: It hurts, but nothing serious if done right.  
  
Beelzemon: SHUT UP BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Forte: . WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU CALL ME??????????????????? I AM A GUY, YOU FRIGGING BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Beelzemon: At least you stopped before mentioning ALL of the pranks. I just hope the rating doesn't have to go higher after this.  
  
Chapter 9 - Cupid has weird ways of making people meet.  
  
"Tessa, get inside."  
  
Tessa was afraid to leave Gary outside with that lunatic Digimon.  
  
"NOW!"  
  
Tessa ran into Gary's home, praying that her secret crush would survive.  
  
"What gives? Where'd you come from anyway?"  
  
"That doesn't concern you."  
  
"Then I'll just blast ya."  
  
Tyrone fired at Gary, but Gary raised his shield. It wasn't perfect, but it was better than nothing. While Tyrone continued to fire, Gary had an idea. He turned his lance into a hand, and then undid his cloak, holding it ready.  
  
"That's IT!!!!"  
  
Tyrone charged at Gary, in an attempt to get to him. However, Gary then threw his cloak over Tyrone.  
  
"HEY!!!!!!"  
  
While Tyrone struggled to get loose, Gary aimed his shield, while it started to glow.  
  
"Damn cape!"  
  
When Tyrone finally got free, he saw the glow of the shield.  
  
"Oh crap."  
  
"SHIELD OF THE JUST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The beam threw Tyrone a very good distance away, and hurt him severely. Unfortunately, he landed next to his motorcycle.  
  
"I don't believe this. One's enough, but two??? I'm outta here."  
  
Tyrone then hopped onto his motorcycle, and sped off. Gary then walked over to his cloak, and put it back on. Then he formed his shield into his other hand, and walked over to Zeke to help him up.  
  
"Are you all right?" Gary asked as he helped Zeke stand up.  
  
"I never expected to end up fighting another Digimon, let alone a Mega. But at least, I'm not alone in trying to stop him." Zeke said, commenting on Gary's new form.  
  
"I could actually pass as a human now."  
  
"Oh no. you ARE human." Zeke said, afraid of the possibility Gary still didn't remember.  
  
"I know that. It's just that now I actually LOOK human again." Gary said as he examined his cloak.  
  
Just as Gary thought, the Beelzemon they encountered left his mark. right in his cloak. There was a giant hole torn in it.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to know any tailors that specialize in Digital apparel, do you?" Gary asked jokingly.  
  
"No, but to be honest, I myself had problems with the scarf."  
  
If Zeke had a mouth right now, Gary would have sworn he was smiling.  
  
"So let me get this straight. my son isn't the only one that changed into a Digimon?" James asked Sonia.  
  
"Right. although I'm a bit surprised that no one had to tell you about Digimon in order to try to understand." Sonia answered while sewing up the hole in Gary's cloak.  
  
Gary was helping Sonia repair the material. For some reason, although their Digimon forms healed when they left and later returned to them, things like the clothing they have don't. Zeke learned that after his scarf had bullet holes in it. James was still taking in the fact that SOMETHING was granting these wishes, and he was thinking. Tessa was card battling with a certain smart Alec.  
  
"You lose." Tessa told him.  
  
"At least it was a close one." Vince answered back.  
  
"Wait a second. How did Zeke return to normal?"  
  
Zeke answered him.  
  
"Something tells me that whatever it is that did this isn't harmful. Anyway, I later realized exactly how having my wish granted could hurt others, like my mother. somehow. it just happened. as if whatever we're dealing with cares about us."  
  
"But I didn't wish to become Guilmon.." Gary told him.  
  
"If it judged by your room, I wouldn't be surprised if it thought you did." Tessa commented.  
  
"Good as new."  
  
"Thank you kindly." Gary told Sonia as he put the cloak back on.  
  
Vince then managed to beat Tessa with a score of 1000 - 900. He only won because Tessa let him. She had the Pluck card in her hand, and he was using a Digimon with the Fly ability. Which didn't matter.  
  
"I finally won."  
  
"I let you."  
  
Then Tessa showed him the Pluck card.  
  
"WHAT?????????"  
  
Zeke chuckled a bit at that. Then he looked over to his mother and Gary's father. One of the Digimon abilities he retained in human form was a sharp eye, and right now, he could swear they looked like they.  
  
"Nah."  
  
Then Zeke felt something bump him in the side. He turned to face Gary's reptilian muzzle. He had reverted to Guilmon.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You see it too, don't you?" Gary asked.  
  
From what Zeke knew of Gary, he didn't always catch onto things. Perhaps being Gallantmon changed that.  
  
"See what?"  
  
"The way they're looking at each other."  
  
Zeke then realized that just maybe, he was right. they did look like they were falling in love.  
  
Forte: Beelzemon. I swear to God if you call me a bitch again.  
  
Beelzemon: It'd help if you'd cut that hair of yours. you look like Raiden.  
  
Forte: Now THAT'S an insult.  
  
Beelzemon: PLUS Roll tried on your armor in someone else's fan fic. It's called 'Why Treble is NOT purple.'  
  
Forte: . Say what?  
  
Beelzemon: ROLL.TRIED.ON.YOUR.ARMOR!  
  
Forte: .WHAT??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????? SHE DID WHAT????????????????????????? I DON'T CARE IF I DO HAVE A CRUSH ON HER, THAT'S CROSSING THE LINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Beelzemon: If there were any other girl robots, I'd recommend them to ya. 


	11. Another one?

Beelzemon: Ah, Forte, did you invite a robot friend or something?  
  
Forte: No, why?  
  
Beelzemon: Then who the hell is that guy?  
  
Metamorphisis: Call me Meta, short for Metamorphisis.  
  
Forte: Really.  
  
Metamorphisis: Hey, didn't I see some girl in that same armor.  
  
Forte: DAMN IT ROLL!!!  
  
Beelzemon: Sooo.what bring you around?  
  
Metamorphisis: The next part of the story.my style.  
  
Beelzemon: Oh boy.another strange author.  
  
Forte: Why's he writing something using your computer?  
  
Beelzemon: WHAT THE????????  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"Now whitey, I need this finished Monday." The senior pushed the books into Scott's arms. "Remember, finish this and you won't get my foot up your @#$%%" The senior said with a growl. Scott fell against the wall. Most would think he had it all, well most of it. He was supped to be a junior but they skipped him up a year. His mother was an accomplished doctor so they were never short on money. He was however harassed by just about every one. He wasn't fat or skinny, more on the light muscle toned side but not enough to stand up to the others. What really pulled him out was his naturally occurring white hair and ice blue eyes. Well, at least he had a car. School was almost over for the year and Scott was happy for this. He had already been accepted to numerous colleges and was going to stay home a year before attending one. He was the school valedictorian for goodness sakes. --------------------------------------------------  
  
"Honey, there?" Misses Winters asked as her son came through the door. "Yep." Scott replied. He placed his book bag near the door. As he entered his room he would be in what could only be described as nerd heaven. A Powerful computer, used for hacking, comics scattered, X-Men and Spider-Man movie posters on the wall. He was also a closet digimon freak. Other anime was ok but he didn't dare reveal this, the only one he talked to it about was his mother who was surprisingly interested. Well she was an anime fan as well but she sometimes found it a little childish but never said anything about it. He wasn't a big fan of the card game but he had the comics and movie. He also had one of those Digivices he messed around with sometimes. His was yellow and white. The color's signified he owned a Leomon, his favorite digimon. After dinner Scott went into his room and started up his computer. AS he closed the door he locked it silently. He had accidentally logged on to a government program last night. It had something to do with that super hero, Justimon. That had to be a digimon, he saw it on T.V. He wondered if the government had made him in the lab or something. As he logged on he clicked through the files.it seemed as though they were collecting his blood in order to make super solders and tested it on someone with terrible results although they weren't mention. The file was deemed top secret and the research experiment was marked as failed. "Scott, it's getting late." His mother cried. Scott rolled his eyes. As he closed down his computer, he jumped into bed. As he turned to close the lights, he saw that senior's books and frowned. He jumped into bed. 'Bet digimon don't worry about nerds at their school.if.they have school.' He chuckled at the thought. What he didn't realize was the small light that winked off in the distance.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
"Chris, I'm going to work, be back at nine." Mrs. Winters called to Scott. He grumbled in approval. He wasn't a morning person. As he got up he yawned very loudly. "YAWN!!!" His eyes opened. "Whoa, that's strange." He mumbled. As he went to the bathroom he looked into the mirror. "Darn, I need to shave again. I'll do it later." He feels the beard and instead of it being scratchy, it felt insanely soft. He raised an eyebrow. H e looked in the mirror again. "My upper lip seems a little puffy too." He shrugged. When he started to brush his teeth, he turned on the television. "And in the news, Justimon saved the day." CRUNCH!!! Chris's eyebrows rose. He had just bit through the hard plastic of the toothbrush without any pressure. . He spit the tip out into the sink. As he looked in the mirror he touched the tip of his tooth. "Ouch!!!" He screamed. Looking at his finger, it was bleeding. "What the." The he caught the hint of white. Peeing closer into the mirror he noticed his teeth had a sharp edge to them. Almost as if.as if they were fangs. That's when his attention was then turned to the rest of his body. "Now this is getting out of hand.not that I'm complaining." He smirked. His body was that of a body builder who had trained for years. As he flexed his biceps bulged with pure, rock hard muscle. As he examined himself closer, he found that along with the sculpted abs, his chest hair had grown as well and was quite fuzzy. "Ok, now I'm a hairy body builder.who needs a shave and a hair cut." He looked into the mirror but couldn't resist. "Two bits." He grinned. As he went to sit down he yelped. "Gwa." He sat on something. Feeling his behind he felt a lump at his tailbone. "Must have bruised it." But he was beginning to doubt it. This was all too strange. He had to be dreaming.  
  
Suddenly his stomach growled. "Geeze, I'm never hungry in the morning." As he looked in the refrigerator, he looked at last night's left offers. They still had a half a ham left." Chris shrugged and filled his plate. After a few more rounds, he had the whole ham finished. "Damn, was I hungry, considering my body though." He shook his head. About four hours later, Chris began to feel stomach pains. "Holy.gwa." He raced to the bathroom. "I have to have a." He started before he threw up into the toilet. "God.it feels as if my guts tearing it self.oh god." His behind was in just in much pain. His backbone felt like it was on fire as it shot out.  
  
Just as it came, it had left. But he wasn't the same. As he looked himself over the hair had turned into tan fur. His backbone had straightened itself into a long tail, the end tufted with hair. His white hair had showed itself down around his face, making a mane that surrounded his newly formed muzzle packed full with sharp teeth. He was now currently standing on his tip toes as hell and his fingers ended in sheathed claws. His ears had traveled up to the top of his head. The only remnants of his humanity was his clothes, which were torn and tattered at his jump of height and muscle, and his white mane and ice blue eyes.  
  
As he peered into the mirror, a Leomon looked back.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
"Chris, I'm home." Jean Winters stepped into the home. Her blonde hair contrasting with her black suit. "UH.mom, I'm in my room." "Ok honey, did you make some." On the dinning room table laid a humongous sword sheathed in a black scabbard. . "Did we have a visitor or something?" "No but.there's something I've got to show you." She was getting worried. "Did something happen." "Well.yeah. I believe I've figured out how Justimon came to be." "How's that?" "He was a kid who can transform or something into a digimon." "And how did you come across this information?" She asked, examining the sword. "Because, it has just happened to me." Chris in full Leomon glory stepped from his room to greet his mother. "Uh...so what do we do now?"  
  
Metamorphisis: I like these cliffhanger endings.  
  
Beelzemon: Oh Great. Just add another character. We just had one added and you just had to make it harder???!!!  
  
Forte: I don't know.I think he may express his emotion a lot better then you.  
  
Beelzemon: WHAT!!!???  
  
Forte: I Said.  
  
(Beelzemon Punches Forte into the wall.)  
  
Metamorphisis: Uh.now we return to our regularly scheduled ending.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Forte: HEY!!!!!!! YOU BROKE OFF ONE OF MY FINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Beelzemon: YOU DESERVED IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Forte and Beelzemon get into an all-out brawl.) 


	12. Discoveries...

I haven't updated this myself in awhile, so. Ow. (Holds bruised arm.)  
  
Forte: I won the fight, for those interested.  
  
Beelzemon: Well, you're made of metal and all. Well, better continue what Meta wrote.  
  
Forte: HOLD IT!!!!! GET RID OF THAT CHAPTER, AND GO ON!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Beelzemon: I promised him he could do some 'guest work'. what he didn't say was that he'd barge in like that.  
  
(Forte arches an eyebrow.)  
  
Forte: You KNOW him?  
  
Beelzemon: . Can I just update?  
  
//////////////////////////  
  
Chapter 12 - Discoveries.  
  
Monica examined the findings of the scan. She studied the energy, and noticed something.  
  
"That energy reacts differently to different people. So that's what happened to Tyrone."  
  
Monica then began working on something to at least weaken the effect of the energy on Tyrone.  
  
"Those damn poor excuses of. AUGH!!!!!"  
  
Tyrone had found an abandoned apartment, which had some supplies, including peroxide.  
  
"Ugh. That should do it."  
  
Tyrone then realized the place was familiar. If his memory was better, he'd realize it was his apartment.  
  
Scott was unsure of what to do. His mother took it rather well, but it didn't take Heaven to know he'd be in trouble if someone else saw him. Still, he couldn't stay inside. Whoever invented tarps thought of Chris, since he was using one to hide his Digimon body. He got stares, but at least it wasn't because of having the body of a Leomon.  
  
"HELP!!!!!"  
  
Scott heard that cry for help clear as day, but no one else did. Partly because no one was outdoors, and partly because Chris had sharper hearing than anyone else on this block. Scott ran into the alley it came from, and he saw that a couple of muggers had a man at gunpoint. The female mugger was getting agitated with their victim.  
  
"CASH, MORON!!!!! THESE CHECKS ARE WORTHLESS!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I.I was going to withdraw money from the bank."  
  
"Oh that's just great." The male mugger said.  
  
Scott took his chance as the male mugger slugged the man. He jumped toward the woman, and knocked her out using the blunt side of his sword. The other mugger ran off fast. Scott ran after him, and saw a metallic figure zip in front of the mugger, trip him, and smash him into the ground with a palm strike to the back.  
  
"Where're you going so fast?" The metallic figure asked the mugger.  
  
The mugger didn't answer. Then the figure knelt down, and felt for a pulse. Scott was enraged. That kind of technique could've killed the man.  
  
"YOU NEED TO BE CAREFUL! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM!!!"  
  
Scott couldn't make his features out due to the glare coming from the window of a building across the street. The slim figure replied to his shouting.  
  
"I've done this before. And besides that, he's alive."  
  
Scott then realized that he shouted at the man.  
  
". I'm sorry I."  
  
Then the man's scarlet scarf blew in the wind, and it blocked enough of the glare for Chris to recognize him. It was Justimon.  
  
". You're. you're really."  
  
Zeke turned around, and looked at whom he was talking to.  
  
"The hero from the news? Yeah, I'm."  
  
Zeke could see Scott's face with the light behind him.  
  
"Uh-oh. That just brought the tally to four people that became Digimon."  
  
Scott grew curious.  
  
"Four?"  
  
"You, me, a new friend of mine. and a homicidal Beelzemon."  
  
Chris, a.k.a. Scott, also knew who Beelzemon was.  
  
" Oh no."  
  
"That's what I said before he nearly ran me down. This requires another meeting."  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere far away, someone was watching this.  
  
". I wanted to grant their wish. but if it weren't for the fact that."  
  
Then someone walked up to this man.  
  
". That the energy you use in your spells remains, they wouldn't have a loony going around, blowing holes in people."  
  
"Do you have to be so harsh, Earthos?"  
  
"Well, let's see. you intruded on what I control, and what Star Scream controls. I'm taking this better than he is. How's that for a comparison Nexus?"  
  
Nexus turned to face the Elemental Knight of the earth and soil that gave birth to life. Earthos glared at Nexus, then the Venus Fly Trap he brought with him growled at him. Nexus didn't want to be killed. not that he'd remain dead, but it'd hurt more than anything else he knew.  
  
"Earthos, you know that I have compassion for humans. The innocent are always suffering from the acts of others. isn't it about time they could fight back?"  
  
Earthos thought over what Nexus said.  
  
".We tried that before. Why do you think we removed their use of magic?"  
  
"I think we simply gave them too much power there."  
  
Earthos walked over to the side, and set his Fly Trap down on a table that formed out of unknown material.  
  
"Look, I admit I caused some harm, BUT IT WAS BY ACCIDENT!" Nexus shouted at Earthos.  
  
Earthos brushed aside his brown hair, and for a second, wondered why all the Knights appeared human. He then returned to the task at hand.  
  
"Look. You are going over the bounds here. Iceius has that same compassion, but you don't see HIM going that far, do you?"  
  
Nexus arched a jet-black eyebrow.  
  
"Have you LOOKED? That 'Loch Ness Monster' is his way of inspiring them to keep hope that anything could happen. People report mermaids in several places. Freak currents are saving otherwise doomed sailors. Shark infested waters, where men are thrown overboard, are strangely tranquil. ARE YOU IGNORING THAT???????"  
  
Earthos got his point. He slammed his fist on the table, nearly knocking his plant off of it. The Fly Trap clamped onto the table with its well-formed teeth to avoid falling.  
  
"And don't think I forgot that incident in that one universe. Let's see. those Zoids pilots."  
  
Earthos didn't like being reminded of that. He and Star Scream had gone universe hopping in order to cause some mischief. It resulted in a fiasco with a lot of human-animal hybrids, some of which were created with technology.  
  
". Look, MR. HIGH AND MIGHTY GATEKEEPPER!!! We fixed that, and you yourself said it was a mirror universe."  
  
Nexus smirked. He knew he'd win the argument.  
  
".And how about that time in that one universe where you all got together to bend the fabrics of it's existence just to watch and see what'd happen if dragons existed there? I don't think that teenaged Batman got over that. and you NEVER fixed that."  
  
"That was another mirror universe."  
  
"OR THE TIME STAR SCREAM KILLED OFF THE DINOSAURS?????"  
  
"HEY! YOU SAID THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!!!!!"  
  
"AND WHAT ABOUT 'HER'?????"  
  
Earthos didn't have a reply. Instead, he picked up his now grateful Fly Trap, and stomped off.  
  
"Fine. go ahead. but you're on your own if something goes wrong!"  
  
Nexus sighed in relief as Earthos walked away. He wanted to make the lives of those he felt deserved it better. He looked back on what he saw in the past.  
  
\Gary's past/  
  
Gary was being wheeled into an operating room. The doctor's looked over his file. A doctor had improperly diagnosed him before, and the medicine had caused intense damage to his kidney. Worse still, the healthy kidney was weak. He'd have to stay on drugs the rest of his life. They prepared, and Nexus saw that one of the surgeons was Scott's mother.  
  
Present; the dimensional void.   
  
Nexus was slightly surprised.  
  
"Hmm. Strange."  
  
\Zeke's past/  
  
Zeke had been diagnosed with a disorder that might kill him without treatment. His mother was crying, while he slept in her lap. He was a baby then. A doctor came in, and started to talk with her. Nexus noticed that her I.D. that she was a nurse. Again, it was Scott's mother.  
  
Present; the dimensional void   
  
Nexus' jaw was hanging open.  
  
"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Nexus paced around.  
  
"She is connected to all three of them. The only one she has no connection to was a fluke. What the hell happened?"  
  
Then a voice spoke to him. Despite sounding educated, and smooth, you could feel a sense of dread, despite what he said.  
  
". Nexus, please quit saying that. First off, mortals can get away with that only because they don't know better. Second, it's the Shadow Realm, NOT Hell."  
  
Nexus couldn't believe that he got Shadowsis ticked off from saying that. He was lucky he wasn't being tortured. Then he remembered that the heartless tyrant isn't allowed to have his powers reach into the void too far. Then someone walked in, and spoke back to Shadowsis with the same voice Shadowsis had. It made sense, since it was the 'good' side of Shadowsis that had been cast aside eons ago.  
  
"You'd better forget it. I'VE tried getting him to stop, and unlike you, I CAN torment him."  
  
The unseen Shadowsis sighed. Then he quit talking. He had left to cause more evil.  
  
". Okay. Uh. Shadowsis?"  
  
"Yes?" asked the one standing next to him.  
  
"Since you have a mental link to the one I want to speak to. QUIT NIT PICKING ABOUT MY LANGUAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "  
  
Outside that room, Earthos chuckled. There was rarely a dull moment here.  
  
////////////////////////////  
  
Forte: Oh-no. You just HAD to bring those ding-dongs into the story. WHY COULDN'T YOU LEAVE THEM OUT???????  
  
Beelzemon: Cuz' they're good comic relief at times. and I didn't want to get religious in the fic.  
  
Forte: . Ugh. You're a moron.  
  
Beelzemon: PLUS!!!! They wanted in.  
  
(Forte turns around, and is looking the electrical Knight Thundar in the eye.)  
  
Forte: GAH!!!!!!!!! DON'T TELL ME YOU MESSED WITH THAT PORTAL THING AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE'S NOT SUPPOSED TO EXIST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thundar: . He-he-he.  
  
(Then the disguise is removed.)  
  
Forte: . SPY GUY, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Beelzemon and Spy Guy start laughing.) 


	13. Terror in many forms

How long has it been since I updated this fic?  
  
Forte: DEFINITELY not as long as the eggs have been in the fridge.  
  
(Beelzemon checks the eggs.)  
  
Beelzemon: They're perfectly fine.  
  
Forte: They're brown. now read the carton.  
  
Beelzemon: Grade A white eggs.. Uh-oh.  
  
Forte: And that's the youngest ones.  
  
(Forte takes an egg out of an older carton. It has hair growing on it.)  
  
Beelzemon: YEEEEEE. Fine. I'll go shopping. (Changes to human disguise.)  
  
Forte: . But I have places to go.  
  
Beelzemon: So who's going to get this fic update up?  
  
(Then Skullsatamon hops into the chair. He's about to type, when Beelzemon hoists him out of the chair.)  
  
Beelzemon: OH NO YOU DON'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
????? : Well, then I'm the only one left.  
  
Forte: . SNAKE????  
  
Skullsatamon: Otacon kicked him out after he used his anime stuff as targets.  
  
Beelzemon: . Well, looks like Snake's doing it. at least he'll check the script.  
  
Chapter 13 - Something or other.  
  
Once upon a time, the end.. There.  
  
Beelzemon: SNAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Snake: . What?  
  
Forte: . So much for movie rentals. I'll take over.  
  
////////////////////////////  
  
The REAL chapter 13 - Terror in many forms..  
  
At Zeke's home, everyone had gathered there to discuss an apparent problem.  
  
"Exactly how many have become Digimon is unknown, but I have a feeling that the number isn't very high." Zeke said.  
  
Scott remained silent. Gary noted that his father was shifting his gaze between Jean and Sonia. Gary didn't really care about that though. He was afraid he'd remain a Digimon forever.  
  
"Let's see. those two are being like a couple of goody two shoes. so if I do something to lure them out. I can pay them back in spades for that last encounter."  
  
Tyrone was planning something to lure the others out. He was somewhat scared that it wouldn't work. Then that faded with his new idea.  
  
"A hostage. That'll get them running. and I know the perfect kind of hostage. a kid. If THAT doesn't get them running. then they became cold hearted."  
  
Then he went to his motorcycle, and sped off.  
  
Back in the Dimensional Void.  
  
"Oh no."  
  
"I told you this wouldn't work out."  
  
"Well I can't just undo it."  
  
  
  
Back on Earth.  
  
Tyrone was getting impatient. He'd have to grab the first kid he saw at this rate. Then he found a girl. He grabbed her as he sped by. She began kicking and screaming. If only he remembered ear plugs.  
  
Tyrone found the perfect place. A construction yard. He fired a few rounds to get the workers running, and then dragged the girl along up the unfinished building. It was perfect. He could be seen from there, and yet avoid certain media. He had a feeling that he shouldn't get spotted and recognized as Beelzemon.  
  
"Maybe we better track down that Beelzemon guy." Gary suggested.  
  
If this were an anime, Scott would have sweat dropped right now. But it's not.  
  
"Uh.."  
  
"What is it Scott?"  
  
"This may seem silly, but I'm afraid to go after him.."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"In the cartoon, Beelzemon killed off Leomon, and you all know I'm a Leomon."  
  
They all either sighed or moaned.  
  
"That was just a."  
  
Then the newsman on TV cut him off.  
  
"OUR EYE IN THE SKY HAS PICKED UP A HOSTAGE SITUATION!!!!! WE GO LIVE TO THE SCENE!!!!!!"  
  
They saw Beelzemon harassing a teenaged girl on an unfinished building. Scott stepped back. Then Beelzemon noticed the camera, and shot it out of the sky.  
  
"Oh no!!!!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I KNOW HER!!!!! I'VE GOT TO HELP HER!!!!!!!"  
  
///////////////////////////  
  
Well, that's all this time folks. but I can't believe I had to miss out on movie rentals because of Snake's damn joke.  
  
Snake: Joke?  
  
Beelzemon: I'm back!!!!!! We now have bald eggs..  
  
Snake: . I don't want to know.  
  
Beelzemon: Some cigarettes.  
  
(Snake takes the pack of cigarettes.)  
  
Beelzemon: For Forte.  
  
(Beelzemon throws a rented copy of 'Young Frankenstein' at him.)  
  
Forte: .!  
  
(Forte runs off.)  
  
Skullsatamon: What about me?  
  
Beelzemon: For you.  
  
(Beelzemon brings the neighbor's dog from behind his back, and lets it chase Skullsatamon.)  
  
Skullsatamon: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Beelzemon: That's for saying we didn't need to get groceries earlier today. 


End file.
